Little People
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: We live in two completely different worlds, where I see blades of grass that seem to be tall as mountains and he sees me the size of fairies. One problem; he can't even see me whilst I can only admire from afar. Inspired by The Secret World Of Arriety Trailer (Never seen the movie, btw ") AU NaLu, Possible JeRza.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story was requested by **_Juicy Hooligan_** who won in my mini contest for my most popular story, **_Diner Girl_**. Now, as I mentioned in the description, I have never seen **_The Secret World Of Arrietty_**, which is a Japanese animated movie, like **_Spirited_ _Away_**. **

**I strongly suggest for you to watch the trailer of **_The Secret World Of Arrietty_** or else you will be all like, "OMG! What the hell is going on?! Why is she talking about this?!" **

**And I don't wanna confuse my readers, 'cause that's just crazy. **

**This might be a two or three shot, and it is obviously gonna be a NaLu, because I have NO experience on writing about JeRza, GaLe or GrUvia whatsoever.**

**Oh, and there is a mention of a poem in here. It's called **_Nothing Gold Can Stay by Robert Frost_**, and this poem is gonna be used as the theme in this fanfic :) See? I used my English skills in here and you guys hadn't even noticed it! **

**Or have you? 0-0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Does it look like an amatuer like me could draw THAT well?**

* * *

**Notes:** _Thoughts_

**.:Little People:.**

The gardner across the street. Tan skinned, crimson-maroon red hair and a wide grin that stretched across his face, from ear to ear. His brow would be covered in a thick layer of sweat that glistened in the sunlight whenever he stood up to stretch his old back. He wore nothing but old and worn-out denim overalls and a grimy white t-shirt whenever he worked out in the fields of poppies and marigolds all day. No breaks.

This is my neighbor; Igneel Dragneel. He's got a small, but rambunctious family that only a selected amount of people could stand within a radius of five feet. I've always known them from the minute they moved here in our small, hick-town named Magnolia. Why they chose here to live; God only knows.

"Lu-chan, it's time to go." called out Levy, fixing her shoulder bag while taking a peek at herself in a glass shard. The dark was the best cover for us borrowers. We were safer in the shadows, where the dark was our cloak in the glistening stars and gloomy night.

"I'll be out in a minute." I replied, prying my face away from the sight of the giant that tipped his hat to his neighbor from across the street. He walked into his house, where the shouts of his family were heard. Igneel closed the front door with a click, and I watched as he greeted his family in the late hours of the night. Pushing my face away from the window, I shuffled my unlaced boots onto the floor, taking in my appearance from the reflection of the glass.

I've seen better days. I had worn a red dress, ripped at the bottom and the silky fabric now rough and coarse against my fingertips. Boots were old and worn, unlaced and slapped with dried-on mire and muck. The only thing that wasn't harmed on me was my hair (pinned back with a tight clothespin and limp ribbon) and my body, which was surprisingly clean.

"Lu-chan!" Levy whined on the other side of the wall. I could feel her annoyance seep through the sheetrock. Sighing, I walked over to grab my jacket, which was also ripped and old, and dragged my feet to the mousehole. I paused in my step, looking to the wooden spool propped up on the side of the wall.

There, resting on top of the spool, were my keys and hand sewing needle; my weapon. It shined in the moonlight, which was the only source of light illuminating the attic. Swiftly moving my feet, I grabbed my keys and slung them over my shoulder, while I hesitated on bringing my dagger.

Levy appeared in the archway of the mousehole, "Lu-chan!" Stomping her feet, she huffed and crossed her arms, giving me a small pout. "Grab the needle and let's go."

"Fine, fine." I muttered, sliding the needle in the string sheath. Levy sighed, shaking her head and smiled, "Hey, I managed to grab a couple of papers from last time."

I looked up in shock and breathed, "How?"

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "Ara, ara. That's for me to know and you to find out." She stuck out her finger and tapped my nose. I wrinkled it and gave a small smile, "Thanks."

She giggled, "No prob." Her expression changed from cheerful to serious in a matter of seconds. "But we really need to go." She grabbed my hand and tugged on it, beckoning me to follow her tiny footsteps.

I pulled my hand away from her grasp, rubbing at the irritated red skin. "Right." I muttered, giving a small nod to the bluenette. She smiled back in response, and spun on her heels towards the mousehole, where she disappeared in the shadows and darkness of the night.

Once Levy was gone, I looked to the window once more, placing a hand on the glass, obscuring my sight of the Dragneel's slightly. Between the slits of my fingers, I watched as Igneel laughed at his daughter's joke and slapped his son's back with pure exuberance. I smiled softly at their family, reminiscing on my own bittersweet memories of my mother and father, the only family that cared for my well-being at the time.

There were the good times, when mother was alive, father was always happy and everything was right in this world. Nothing could've gone wrong. Everything was at peace, in balance, ying and yang spun in a perfect circle. A perfect circular world that consisted of my parents and I.

But like all things of innocence and pure righteousness, nothing gold can stay. There were the bad times, when mother had died of a sickening and painful death, being eaten alive by the black crows that circled the skies and lived in the neighborhood.

To this day, I despise and loathe those destroyers to no end from that horrible and depressing death that split and broke my family into two halves of a whole. Like glass or porcelain, my happiness shattered and not even the bonds of endless glue or felicity could fix the marks on my heart.

Or what I thought from my innocent and naive mind at the time.

After mother died, something changed in father. That something led me to believe that he became a different man; a man that used to be my father, but was now a stranger. He acted more alert, on edge, yelling at me often when I had crossed him in a way he didn't like.

That was also the time that something inside my being changed me as well. I became more obedient, more cautious of what I said or did in actions. I never disagreed with my father, I never stayed farther than a foot away from him. And it sickened me.

Deep within me, I was never the type of child that was the "perfect daughter" to have. Like my deceased mother, I did what my heart was telling me, guiding me into the most ridiculous situations, ignoring whatever was going on. I did what I wanted, not what others thought or had contradicted me. What I did was what I thought, and what I thought, I did. Simple as that.

I pulled my hand away from the cold glass window. Outside, the temperature was starting to drop and that meant another cold night to work with. I forced my eyes to look away from the happy sight, concentrating on a particular crack in the wood of the floor.

"Nothing gold can stay," I muttered, the poem running through my mind. I remembered mother saying this poem to me once, telling me that all things good could never stay for long. Like a sunrise; its beauty was immaculate and the rays of light were just one word to describe it with; pulchritude.

I chuckled to myself when I remembered that I thought the word "pulchritude" was ugly and should've been more "pretty-sounding", like belle or loveliness. Honestly, how did I know these words when I was six?

"Lucy!" I jumped, looking up to see a slightly startled Levy peeking her head out of the mousehole. "Are you alright?"

I blinked, "Yes. I'm just . . . . reminiscing on some stuff."

Levy smiled, "Well, alright then. We'll be waiting on the window stoop."

I nodded, "Right."

Levy gave me a weary look, giving off an expression that meant that she didn't want to leave yet, seeing my state of mind a bit frazzled. I frowned at her, walking towards her, "I'm alright. After all, you guys would be missing out on the most awesomest person; me!" I pointed at myself, smiling when Levy looked relieved.

"Alright, let's go!" she replied, nodding and her blue, curly hair bouncing. She turned around once more, humming an old tune no one would know by heart.

I followed her out, mumbling the poem mother had told me to myself.

"_Nature's first green is gold_

_Her hardest hue to hold_

_Her early leaf's a flower_

_But only so an hour_

_Then leaf subsides to leaf_

_So Eden sank to grief_

_So dawn goes down to day_

_Nothing gold can stay._"

* * *

Well, here we are! Hopefully this is something you guys like, so yeah.

I really have nothing else to say here, so I'm just gonna ask of you guys to please review and favorite/follow this (God I sound like a desperate fool. Wait I am one!)

And also, vote on my poll for me :D I really like seeing what you guys would want to read more, so vote that shit up! XD

Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	2. The Winner!

Well, we have a winner! Congratulations to those who have voted for my other stories, but the winner of the poll was:

**Make Me Or Break Me (Votes: 11)**

Congrats to those who voted for that story!

This means that I will be continuously updating MMBM every Friday, which is the same day the Fairy Tail chapters are updated as well :)

For the rest of the stories; once I am done writing Make Me Or Break Me, I will make another poll on which story I should finish next. Be prepared my dearies~!

Here are the other stories you all voted for!

**2nd: My Immortal, Personal Annoyance (Votes: 10)**  
**3rd: Newsies (Votes: 6)**  
**4th: Little People (Votes: 3)**  
**5th: Like The Rest Of Us (Votes: 2)**  
**6th: Bullseye (Votes: 1)**

On another note, I will be uploading the next chapter of Make Me Or Break Me next Friday, since it's barely been started on and plus, I have Stage Crew after school for myself ( -_-)

I'm horrible.

But! I will try my hardest to get the next couple of chapters done in advance :)

Thanks for all that voted and for all who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed any of my stories :D I love you all! XD

See you all soon C:

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


End file.
